The aquation processes of the anticancer drug, cisplatin, and its active congeners, will be studied to understand better the chemistry relevant to their biologic actions. The primary techniques to be used include HPLC, 195Pt-NMR, AA, IR, Proton NMR, and X-ray crystallography. The nature of the multiple reaction products of aquated cisplatin and nucleic acid bases, particularly guinine, will be studied. Their structures will be determined; the kinetics of the formation and the stability constants will be evaluated. These results will be compared with the necessary predictions made by different hypotheses concerning the mechanisms of action of the platinum anticancer drugs. The appearance of nucleic acids on the cell surfaces of cancer cells will be investigated using a modified cell electrophoresis apparatus. The mobilities of cancer and normal cells before, during and after exposure to a variety of enzymes, and also cisplatin, will be measured. An assay technique for measuring the rate of repair by different cells of cisplatin induced lesions on guanine of DNA will be developed and tested. The results will be used to test the proposal that sensitive cancer cells are unable to repair the significant lesions produced by therapeutic doses of cisplatin upon cellular DNA, while normal cells can.